¿Verdad o Reto?
by alfred19
Summary: Los Titanes están aburridos en la Torre por culpa de la lluvia, sin nada mejor que hacer para pasar el tiempo se los ocurre jugar a un juego de verdad o reto. Solo ay dos formas en la que puede acabar esto.., !Muí bien o Muí mal¡ ¿Que oscuros secretos revelaran?
1. Chapter 1

**Exención de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los Teen Titans, Los derechos los tienen DC comics y Glen Murakami.**

Era una tarde de fuertes lluvias en la ciudad de Salto, los Jóvenes Titanes en días como estos descansaban de sus actividades diarias como el entrenamiento o las charlas de Robín. Cada uno disfrutaban de sus pasatiempos, Robin estaba con Cyborg jugando a la videoconsola a un juego de carreras, Starfire en la cocina preparando unos de sus platos para dar de comer a Sedita, Raven en una esquina de la sala lejos del ruido para poder leer en paz y Chico Bestia transformado en un tigre dormía en paz cerca de las ventanas de la sala, ya que el sonido de las gotas chocando con el cristal le relajaba.

No paso mucho tiempo para que los dos se aburrieran de jugar a lo mismo durante horas y se fueron a sentar en las sillas de la cocina, buscando algo de aperitivos en los armarios o en la nevera.

Cy: Viejo estoy tan aburrido, -Cogiendo una Soda- ya han pasado dos días que llueve y no podemos hacer nada. (Sentándose en la silla junto a Starfire)

Rb: Tienes razón, había pensado en cambiar el ritmo del entrenamiento para poder probar nuevas estrategias, -Sentándose con una taza de café molido- pero de nada serviría porque el campo de entrenamiento esta fuera y no sería bueno entrenar mientras llueve. (Mirando al techo)

Cy: Como siempre Robín intentando darnos más alegrías, -Siendo sarcástico- no todo se basa en entrenamientos y buscar criminales.

Rb: Pero somos superhéroes, -Refuto su argumento- tenemos que estar siempre en guardia por si hay alguna amenaza, aunque en días como estos no sé qué podríamos hacer. (Pensando en voz alta en lo último)

Cy: Se llaman días libres, podrías intentar utilizarlos para algo. (Estirándose)

Rb: ¿Cómo qué? (Sabía que él estaba insinuando algo)

Cy: -Sonrisa- Podrías invitar a Star al cine o tomar algo juntos. (Susurrándole al oído)

Robin se puso rojo de vergüenza, imaginando como sería un día junto a la princesa alienígena. Un paseo por el parque hablando de infinidad de cosas, Ver una película en el cine (Seguramente romántica), una tarde en la playa. Alguna de esas cosas rondaba por su cabeza, hasta que volvió a la realidad y vio a su amigo sonriendo con malicia. Tosió para recomponer su actitud y siguió bebiendo su café.

Star: Amigos, ¿Es normal que caiga agua del cielo durante tanto tiempo? (Estando confundida por el clima de fuera)

Rb: No suele ser mui frecuente, pero días como estos suelen ocurrir varias veces al año. (Le contesto)

Cy: Así es, la lluvia no es buena para mí, acabaría como una estatua oxidada nada más pise la calle. (Señalándose)

Siguieron hablando del clima de la calle con toda normalidad. Raven por su parte intentaba seguir leyendo, había escuchado la conversación de los tres en la cocina, pero no quería entrar en debates sobre el tiempo ni nada por el estilo. Estaba tranquila y bastante satisfecha con los días que han pasado lloviendo, ya que le dieron tiempo para leer los libros que tenía pendientes y poder meditar sin esperar a que la llamaran para un día de campo o algo parecido. O eso pensaba, en un principio estaba bien, pero como los demás, ella se sentía aburrida y ni leer sus libros la entretenía. Suspiró mirando por encima de su libro para ver la sala completa, sus amigos seguían en la cocina decidiendo lo que podrían hacer en día como este, moviendo su mirada al resto de la sala examinando alguna cosa que le llamara la atención, lo que encontró fue un tigre verde cerca de las ventanas durmiendo plácidamente en una esquina lejos de la cocina. Lo primero que se pregunto era ¿Por qué se transformó en un animal tan grande para dormir? La curiosidad era uno de los pocos puntos débiles de Raven, era una chica curiosa y odiaba no encontrar un sentido o respuesta a lo que le interesaba.

Con ese y muchos otros pensamientos rondando por su mente, se levantó cerrando su libro y dejándolo en una mesita cercana, se dirigió a la cocina para hacerse un té.

Cy: Pocas opciones nos quedan, -Bostezando de sueño- ¿Alguna idea Raven? (Mirando como pasaba delante de ellos)

Rv: No se me ocurre nada. (Siendo verdad y tampoco quería pensarlo mucho)

Star: Podríamos tener una "Tarde de charlas de chicas" como se llama aquí. (Dirigiéndose a Raven)

Rv: Sinceramente no estoy por la labor, - Imaginándose una tarde con ella, sentía miedo- además, que eso dejaría a los chicos aburridos ¿No te parecería mejor algo que los incluía y pasemos el tiempo todos? (Mirando a sus amigos para que la apoyaran y no se quedara sola con ella)

Cy: No sé, (Sonrisa) puede que una tarde para vosotras os venga bien. (Buscando la forma de molestarla)

Pocas veces Raven echa una de sus miradas de muerte a alguien que no sea Chico Bestia, pero en este caso Cyborg tentó mucho a la suerte bromeando sobre que se quede a solas con Starfire. Robin vio el peligro inminente y salió al rescate de su amigo.

Rb: Raven tiene razón, podríamos hacer alguna actividad en la que podamos participar y disfrutar de nuestro tiempo. (Poniéndose entre los dos)

Star: Esta bien…, quizás amigo Chico Bestia tenga alguna idea. (Empezó volando sobre sus amigos)

Rb: Star, no creo que eso sea- (Empezó diciendo)

Salió volando sin escuchar lo que le estaba diciendo, no estaba seguro de que el miembro más joven tuviera alguna idea que no fuera peligrosa. Vieron cómo se acercó despacio al tigre, le dio un abrazo y lo que parecía que le estaba hablando de forma suave. Robin esperaba que no se quedara dormida como él o alguna de las otras ideas que solo eran producto de su imaginación y celos al verle abrazar a su compañero. Cyborg le parecía extraño que en todo este rato no había hecho acto de presencia con ellos en la sala, cuando de normal suele decir chistes sin humor o alguna forma de molestar a los demás, tal vez solo disfrutaba de un día sin misiones así que no le dio importancia y espero a que viniera a la cocina con el resto. Raven se sentía extraña por dentro al verle, una ausencia en su vida se podría decir, durante estos días ninguno de ellos ha intentado acercarse a ella o molestarla con uno de sus chistes, no lo iba a reconocer ante nadie, pero le echaba de menos porque era el único que se preocupaba e iba a buscarla siempre cuando iban a hacer alguna cosa o simplemente para pasar un tiempo juntos.

En ese momento el tigre levanto la cabeza para mirar a Starfire, que estaba abrazando su pelaje verde. Bostezo con fuerza sacando al mismo tiempo un rugido, se levantó estirando sus cuatro patas y mirando al grupo de la cocina, cambiando a un ser humano otra vez se dirigió con Starfire a su lado con ellos.

Cb: Buenos días Chicos. (Saludo)

Rb: Querrás decir, "Buenas Tardes" son las seis de la tarde. (Señalando el reloj)

Cb: ¿A sí? (Mirando el reloj) bueno lloviendo y con el cielo oscuro no tenía ni idea de que hora era. (Pasando por ellos para coger una manzana de la cocina)

Rv: ¿Desde cuándo eso ha sido un problema para ti? Te duermes a cualquier hora del día.

Cb: Star me ha dicho que estáis aburridos, -Ignorando el comentario de Raven- yo tengo una idea de lo que podríamos hacer. (Dándole un mordisco a la manzana)

Star: ¿Sera divertido y emocionante amigo Chico Bestia? (Pregunto esperanzada)

Chico Bestia tenía una sonrisa tan grande que podría rivalizar con el gato del país de las maravillas, un escalofrió recorrió al resto del equipo sabiendo que su idea no iba a ser segura o por lo menos seria peligrosa en algún sentido.

Cy: ¿Qué estás pensando? (Miedo de esa mirada suya)

Rb: ¿No será nada peligroso no? (Queriendo estar seguro)

Cb: Digamos que es un juego donde podremos hablar, dar nuestras opiniones y a la vez que hagamos un poco de ejercicio. (Terminando su manzana)

Star: ¿Cómo se llama el juego?

Giro su mirada para ver al resto mirándole también, las siguientes palabras que salieron de su boca desencadenarían los peores y mejores momentos del grupo de superhéroes de ciudad de Salto. Nadie de los presentes estaba preparado para esto.

Cb: "Verdad o Reto". (Dijo lentamente)

Bueno chicos esta va a ser la segunda historia que quiero seguir, decidme si os gustaría que la continuara ya que habrá muchos momentos vergonzosos y tal vez algún desliz ejejeje.


	2. Chapter 2

**Exención de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los Teen Titans, Los derechos los tienen DC comics y Glen Murakami.**

 **"Silencio…", es todo lo que había en la sala, solo cuatro de ellos sabían bien lo que era ese juego que había mencionado Chico Bestia. Es verdad que se estaban aburriendo en un día de lluvia como este, pero los riesgos son enormes al igual que la diversión que puede proporcionar.**

 **Es fácil imaginar que en un juego como este la diversión está asegurada, y más si los jugadores son, Un Aprendiz de detective, Un Ciborg obsesionado con su coche, Una Princesa alienígena ingenua, Una Semidemonio emocionalmente inestable y un hombre que es la unión con el reino animal. Robín tenía una gota de sudor sobre la mejilla procesando aun lo que había dicho, Cyborg sorprendido se quedó en su sitio, Raven tenía los ojos mui abiertos penando si aún no era tarde para una "Tarde de chicas" ya que sería menos peligroso que esto y Starfire estaba confundida sobre este juego que desconocía.**

 **Star: ¿Verdad o Reto? –Pregunto a nadie- ¿Es un juego donde tienes que ser sincero o te hacer pelear hasta la muerte? (Imaginándose alguien que miente y le clavan una espada)**

 **Cy: No, no, para nada –Sentándose otra vez- pero estoy sorprendido de que se te haya ocurrido una idea tan buena. (Dándole un pulgar en alto)**

 **Cb: Jejeje en realidad lo estuve pensando desde hace unos días…, -Cogiendo confianza- pero no estaba seguro de si os interesaría ya que estabais cada uno con vuestras cosas. (Recordando que cada uno estaba ocupado)**

 **Rb: De cualquier forma, no lo vamos hacer. (Fue una prohibición)**

 **Star: ¿Porque no podemos participar en este juego? (Sin entender todavía la situación)**

 **Rv: Para ponerlo simple y que lo entiendas, -Empezó a explicarle-** es un juego en el cual los participantes eligen entre responder con sinceridad una pregunta, por lo general muy personal, o cumplir un desafío en concreto en ese momento. (Mirando a todos)

Star: Eso significa que es un juego para conocernos mejor y mejorar nuestra amistad. (Entendió a su manera)

Rv: Mas bien para sacar nuestros secretos oscuros y vergonzosos. (Aclaró)

Rb: He dicho que no jugaremos, es mui peligroso y ofensivo en todos los sentidos –Subiendo el volumen- solo puede acabar en desastre. (Siendo inflexible)

Cy: ¿Estoy Escuchando a un Petirrojo o una gallina? (Tomándole el pelo) (Petirrojo significa Robin)

Cb: -Uniéndose a la broma se convirtió en una gallina- Co-co-coc. (Dando vueltas a la sala)

El ambiente era mixto, la parte contraria era Robin quien estaba al borde de un ataque de ira por culpa de Cyborg y Chico Bestia, luego Starfire y Raven quien solo miraban haber como acabaría la situación entre los chicos, desde luego no tardó mucho en que Raven diera presencia en el tema.

Rv: Estamos perdiendo el tiempo, sugiero que ágamos una votación. (Intentando aclararlo)

Cy: Estoy de acuerdo, -Parándose en seco- el equipo ha hablado, ¿Qué opinas "Líder"? (Mirándolo)

Esto se estaba poniendo peligroso y mui en contra suya, sabían bien que Robin es una persona que ante todo es defensor de la igualdad y el trabajo el equipo, también entra en la diplomacia y muchas de esas variantes. No podía discutir ni mucho menos oponerse a ello, son unas elecciones donde todos participan y podrán dar su opinión en este debate, aunque sea un juego estúpido en este caso.

Cb: Muy bien, empecemos a votar –Saltando de alegría- Espera, ¿Quién será el juez o el árbitro de esto? (Preguntó)

Rb: Podría hacerlo yo.

Cy: Ni hablar, sé que te opones a esto, así que deberíamos escoger a alguien que sea inflexible, recto y desinteresado en lo que vayamos a elegir. (Discutiendo)

Todos miraron a la única persona en la sala que encajaba perfectamente en las condiciones específicas de Cyborg, era Raven.

Rv: -Miro a cada uno, sabía que no podía escapar- Como sea…., Levanten las manos quienes estén en contra, (Anuncio)

Solo Robin empezó levantando la mano, se dio cuenta de que posiblemente sería el único que estaría en contra, estaba solo y iba a perder en unas votaciones, ser el líder del equipo no le daba derecho a que le obedecerían en cada cosa que mandara.

Pero inesperadamente alguien más levanto la mano, dejando sorprendidos al resto del equipo y a Robín. Todos tenían la misma pregunta en la mente, ¿Por qué Starfire levantó la mano, si era ella quien más ganas tenía de empezar?

Star: Ruego que me perdonen por esta decisión, sé que no lo entendéis y estáis confusos, -Estando triste- mi respuesta en esta votación es por Robín, Tenía ganas de conocer este juego tan sociable en el que nos podríamos conocer, pero soy la pareja de Robin y respetare su decisión y lo apoyare. (Dejando claro que estaba dispuesta a sacrificar una tarde de juegos por quien más confía)

Cy: Lo entendemos Star. (Sentándose en el sofá)

Cb: No te preocupes, estamos bien. (Aclaro sonriendo)

Star: Gracias amigos.

Rv: Bien, levanten las manos los que estén a favor.

Los únicos que quedaban eran Cyborg y Chico Bestia, no era mui difícil saber lo que decidirían. Sus respuestas eran a favor, eso deja un empate.

Cb: Colega.., es un empate, ¿Cómo lo decidiéremos? (Rascándose la cabeza)

Rb: Solo queda una manera, -Cerrando los ojos- el último voto tiene que decidirlo Raven. (Girando para mirarla)

Rv: ¿Yo?

Cy: Si, contigo sería un desempate y por fin acabaremos con esto. (Estando cansado de tanto alboroto)

Rv: ¿Estáis seguros de darme esa decisión? (Levanto una ceja)

Star: Confiamos en tu amiga Raven, da igual lo que decidas, lo respetaremos. (Sonrió gentilmente)

Rb: En tus manos esta que acabemos con esto, no juzgaremos ninguna de tus decisiones. (Cruzando sus brazos con una sonrisa)

Cy: Vamos chica, ya nos conoces, se tu misma y elige lo que tú quieras. (Dándole un pulgar con un giño)

La mayoría de ellos apoyaron a Raven, da igual lo que decidiera, nada cambiaria. La única diferencia que se noto fue que Chico Bestia no dijo nada, todos se esperaban una broma coja, un chiste de mal gusto o estar de acuerdo con los demás. Pero nada de eso ocurrió, estaba sentado en una de las sillas mirando a la ventana, como si esperaba que algo ocurriese, todos esperaban a que hablara o dijera algo, viendo que el ambiente era tenso se giró para ver a todos y volver a la ventana, un desinterés que no acababa de encajar de la actitud que tenía antes.

Star: Amigo Bestia, ¿No quieres decirle nada a Raven para su decisión?

Cb: Lo que diga no cambiara nada, solo tiene escoger y se acabó. (Sin dirigirse a nadie)

Esa forma de actuar no parecía normal, la más desconcertada era Raven, desde hace un buen rato se dio cuenta de que no le dirigía la palabra o tan siquiera la miraba como ahora. ¿Puede que le había hecho algo? Ya era la segunda pregunta sin responder en un mismo día, y las dos venían de chico cambiante. Esto tenía que cambian y le estaba dando un dolor de cabeza de tanto pensarlo, así que recurrió a la única opción que le resolverían sus dudas, aunque no era su estilo.

Rv: E tomado una decisión.

Esto ha sido más duro de lo que pensaba, bueno chicos so dejo aquí y volveré.


	3. Chapter 3

**Exención de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los Teen Titans, Los derechos los tienen DC comics y Glen Murakami.**

 **-** _Lo siento mucho, en serio. Durante muchos meses he estado inactivo, los estudios me están quitando mucho tiempo para hacer o terminar las historias. E sacado un poco de tiempo para acabar este capítulo y prometo seguir con esta historia y en la otra principal que tengo pendiente, (Teen Titans: Misión Multiverso) os lo recomiendo. Disfrutad del capítulo._

Rv: E tomado una decisión. (Anunció)

-Todos en la sala miraron a la empática oscura para saber el veredicto final. No es que fuera importante este asunto, pero sí que era inusual que se pusieran de acuerdo en algo así. Muchos de la cuidad piensan que es un equipo equilibrado y ordenado, como habían visto en las batallas contra los criminales. No es del todo cierto, fuera de la torre funcionaban perfectamente muchas veces, pero dentro, cada uno estaba con sus pasatiempos favoritos y pocas veces coincidían entre ellos, a no ser que fuera entrenamiento, comidas o alguna forma extraordinaria.

-Raven estaba contemplando las reacciones individuales de sus compañeros. Nunca buscaría la atención en ella misma, en ninguno de los sentidos. No era que, ser una semi demonio con poderes para destruir el mundo fuera algo a no tomar en cuenta.

-Robín: Esta rígido, con la mirada puesta en la suya, podía sentir que está inquieto, nervioso y con algo de miedo. Sabía perfectamente que estaba en desacuerdo, simplemente lo permitía porque había una votación de equipo por el medio.

-Cyborg: Ansioso, haciéndome señas pequeñas para que aceptara, sin que se diera cuenta su líder. Siempre lo ha considerado como un hermano mayor para ella, ayudándola y dejándola su espacio, nunca metiéndose en sus cosas. Tal vez no sea tan mala idea dejar que gane de vez en cuando contra su líder y amigo.

-Starfire: Confundida y paciente, Era la única amiga y hermana de quien sabía que podría confiar si la situación lo requería, no era un secreto a voces que ellas se cuentan cosas que al resto de gente no se atreverían, pero sus personalidades eran algo chocante, pero se podía convivir bien con ella. Estaba considerando la idea de que pudiera aprender un poco de ella con este juego, también estaba el defecto de que supieran de ella y sus secretos. Una sensación fría recorrió su espalda y aparto esos pensamientos para más tarde.

-Chico Bestia: Indiferente, sereno y perdido en sus pensamientos. Alguien molesto, imperativo, infantil en la mayor parte del tiempo, siempre buscando en la gente una sonrisa con chistes tontos y falta de humor. Ahora parecía haber pedido el interés estos días, actuaba como si no le importara. No lo iba a admitir ante nadie, pero se había acostumbrado a sus molestas interrupciones en sus sesiones de meditación, intentando ganar su atención con sus tonterías. La hacia ver como una chica normal, algo que el resto de gente solo le daban miradas de miedo o repulsión. Esto no era normal y no la dejaba pensar con tranquilidad.

-Tardo unos minutos con estos pensamientos en su mente, dejando al resto de sus amigos esperando su respuesta. Cyborg tosió un poco fuerte para hacerse de notar, funciono bastante bien porque pudo sacarla de sus pensamientos, murmurando una disculpa se dirigió a todos.

Rv: Después de pensarlo un rato, -Cyborg cruzando sus dedos- he decidido que podríamos darle una oportunidad a esto. (Dejando claro su decisión)

Cy: ¡Booyah! (Saltó de alegría)

Rb: O no… (La mentándose)

Star: ¡Glorioso! Ahora podremos unirnos como grandes amigos en este juego para conocernos mejor. (Voló por el aire en círculos sobre la sala)

-Raven había esperado sus reacciones anticipadas. A quien quería saber cómo reaccionaría era a su amigo verde, pero seguía como antes o eso parecía. Se levantó con paciencia dirigiéndose al grupo mientras se estiraba los brazos en el aire.

Cb: Bueno… supongo que esta todo hablado, -suspirando - iré a buscar una botella vacía por la cocina. (Sin dirigirse a nadie)

Cy: Tenemos la soda que me bebí antes. (Señalando la botella en la mesa de la cocina)

Rb: No me gusta esta idea, -Señalando su descontento- pero espero que juguemos con moderación y respeto. (Levantando el tono en la parte final)

Cy: Te recuerdo que hay más gente en la sala. (Sabiendo a quien se refería con ese tono de líder y acusador)

Rb: Se mui bien que los peligrosos sois vosotros, por ellas no me preocupo. (Siendo evidente su desconfianza)

-Los chicos siguieron discutiendo. Por otro lado, las chicas estaban esperando a que acabaran de sus cosas. El interés de Starfire en este juego era más que evidente, poder unirse mejor como amigos y familia. Raven por otro lado, el juego no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, pero podía usarlo como excusa para hacer las preguntas que quería sin levantar sospechas, la privacidad siempre la ha respetado y más para ella misma. Lo que de verdad quería saber era la reciente actitud de su compañero hacia ella, puede que lo estuviera imaginando y solo era uno de esos días en lo que quería no ser el niño infantil del grupo, lo que no le parecía normal era que volvía a ser el mismo con alguien diferente que no fuera ella. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por ciertas voces que conocía mui bien.

(Mente de Raven)

Rv: ¿No podríais darme un respiro? –Sin esperar ninguna respuesta- ¿Vuestros murmuros son como moscas en mis oídos?

Feliz: Vamos Rae, anímate con nosotras. (Intentó animarla)

Conocimiento: Creo que le estas dando muchas vueltas al asunto, -Razonando- no siempre una persona es como suele ser todos los días, piénsalo, es un chico con genes animales, su estado de ánimo depende siempre de muchos factores. (Sin apartar la mirada de su libro)

Rv: No me interesa en lo más mínimo lo que haga o deje de hacer. (Refuto)

Grosero: Mentirosa, no dejabas de mirarle e intentar saber que le pasaba. (Eructo)

Tímido: N… No... Deberíamos… Molestarle…, Podría enfadarse…. Con nosotros. (Decía con miedo y voz baja)

Sabiduría: Lo más sensato ahora es dejar que las cosas fluyan, tal y como están ahora solo levantaremos sospechas, este juego nos ha dado la oportunidad se saber y entender mejor a nuestros amigos, tal como dijo Starfire. (No le faltaba razón)

Rv: REPITO. -Levanto la voz a todas sus emociones- No-Me-Interesa. (Refuto)

Furia: Jajajaja, Tu eres patética… (Mofándose de ella)

-Nadie se esperaba que, el lado más oscuro de Raven se manifestara entre el resto de sus emociones. Normalmente no actuaria y no sacaría a relucir su presencia ante los demás, ya que los ve como simples basuras e inútiles para todo.

Rv: Nadie ha pedido tu opinión, así que vuelve de donde hayas venido y no molestes. (Cansándose de esta conversación)

Furia: Cálmate niña estérica, sabes mui bien que no me puedes suprimir para siempre, -Risitas- Soy tu parte más primordial, la que te da tus poderes y sangre de demonio. Yo soy tu, al igual que el resto de copias inútiles que hay aquí. (Sus ojos rojos recorrieron las demás miradas de sus hermanas)

Valiente: Mira quien viene con aires de grandeza, alguien debería ponerte en tu sitio. (Chocando sus puños)

Furia: "Perro ladrador, poco mordedor" (Provocándola)

-Eso era suficiente, se dispuso a lanzarse contra ella. El resto de emociones sabían cómo iba a acabar esto. Nadie puede oponerse en términos de poder a Furia, Excepto Raven, quien es la que domina gran parte ellos. Apunto de chocar entre ellas, una barrera negra apareció entre las dos, sorprendiendo a todos. Giraron para ver quien había sido, la emoción que convoco la barrera era, Lujuria.

Lujuria: ¿En serio?,¿Empezáis la fiesta sin mí?

Rv: No pensé que diría esto, pero gracias Lujuria, me has ahorrado un buen dolor de cabeza. (Agradeciendo a su emoción)

Lujuria: Solo lo e echo con una condición. (Cerrando su barrera)

Rv: Sabia que esto tenia trampa, -Suspirando- ¿Qué quieres?

Lujuria: Quiero participar en vuestro juego. (Siendo directa)

Rv: No.

Lujuria: Me lo debes, -Recordándoselo- además, serán preguntas inocentes y no tan subidas de tono, te aseguro que merecerá la pena. (Intentando convencerla)

Rv: ¿Cómo sé que no me estás jugando algún truco? (Queriendo estar segura)

Lujuria: Porque yo soy tu, no hacemos trucos o golpes bajos, solo quiero algunas preguntas picantes, jejejeje. (Babeando)

Conocimiento: Estoy de acuerdo con ella. (Interrumpió)

Rv: Esto se está volviendo mui estresante para mí, no sé qué os pasa hoy a todas con este estúpido juego. (Frotándose las sienes)

Conocimiento: Este juego puede ser la única oportunidad que tengamos de recopilar información importante sobre nuestros amigos, -Empezó con su explicación- en un futuro necesitaremos confiar los unos en los otros, y tú eres la que menos sabes sobre los demás, si algún día sucede algo y no estas preparada lo lamentarías. (Acabando con mucha calma)

-En esto tenía razón, no sabe gran cosa sobre sus amigos, que no sean comer pizza o luchar contra los criminales. Las fiestas o eventos que suelen hacer, muchas veces no les prestaba atención o se alejaba.

Feliz: Propongo que hagamos preguntas por turnos a quien nos interese preguntar. (Levantando la mano para que la pudieran ver)

Sabiduría: Creo que es una buena idea, ¿Qué piensas Raven?

Rv: Puede que tengáis razón, pero yo decido si hacer o no las preguntas a los demás. (Aclaro a todas)

Furia: Esto será divertidos, ver como os sacáis los trapos sucios, ¿Quién lo tendrá peor? (Esperando con ansia)

Rv: Mientras tanto, callaos, necesito descansar de tantas tonterías.

(Fuera de la mente de Raven)

-Cuando volvió en sí, echo un vistazo a la sala. Robin y Starfire preparaban unas palomitas y refrescos para los demás, ya que sabían que estarían mucho rato con este juego. Cyborg estaba sentado en el sofá con la soda en la mesa ya preparada, mientras miraba una pantalla en su ante brazo buscando algunas cosas por internet que no alcanzaba a ver. Mirando más de cerca a la sala noto que Chico Bestia volvió a las ventanas de la torre, apoyado mientras escuchaba música en sus auriculares. Levanto la mirada cruzándose con la suya, el efecto fue casi inmediato, si no fuera porque tenía la capucha puesta se notaría que se sorprendió un poco de la mirada que tenía, bajo la mirada otra vez con desinterés. Esto ya no eran imaginaciones suyas, actuaba de esta forma con ella y descubrirá porque hace esto.

Cyborg: Chicos ya está todo preparado. (Grito desde el sofá)

Star: Por fin. (Voló con las palomitas y los refrescos a toda velocidad hasta el sofá)

Rb: Starfire cuidado, se te caen todos. (Viendo cómo se estaba derrumbando la pila de palomitas y refrescos)

-Demasiado tarde, todos miraban como se desprendía la pila lentamente de las manos de la alienígena. Pero unos tentáculos verdes agarraron y sujetaron toda la pila para que no se cayese.

Cb: ¿Os echo una mano, o unos tentáculos? (Decía mientas se acercaba con sus dos brazos convertidos en tentáculos de pulpo)

Rb: Ufff…, bien hecho. (Agradeciéndole)

Star: Gracias amigo Chico Bestia. (Sacando poco a poco en la mesa las botellas y palomitas)

Cy: Si colega, pero ¿Desde cuándo puedes transformarte en partes de animales? (Cruzando sus brazos)

Cb: Jejeje…, -Rascándose la nuca- Eso es un secreto. (Riéndose)

Conocimiento: Esa si sería una buena pregunta en mi opinión.

Rv: Cuanto más vamos a tardar. (Entrando en impaciencia)

Cy: Tranquila chica, ya estamos todos.

-Cada uno cogio un sitio del sofá, estando listos y cómodos en sus sitos. Repasarían las reglas del juego para que no haya sobresfuerzos en las peticiones a seguir.

Cy: Chicos y chicas, estas son las reglas del juego de "Verdad o Reto" –Anuncio un poco fuerte- Numero 1: No se le puede obligar a nadie a responder o hacer alguna petición de la parte contraria si no quiere.

Cb: Eso es mui aburrido. (Se estiro en el sofá)

Cy: Por eso es puesto un pequeño premio a quien consiga llegar al final. (Sonriendo a sus amigos)

Rb: ¿Un premio? –Pregunto- Creo que no es necesario.

Cy: Míralo como una motivación, -Respondió con indiferencia- cada premio esta echo para cada uno de vosotros, Robin tendrá una motocicleta mejorada por mi mano. Starfire tendrá una planta de la torre para poder plantar la vegetación que ella guste, Chico Bestia tendrá entradas gratis para el para el parque de atracciones con todos los gastos pagado y Raven un bonito mueble tallado de madera de un árbol milenario. (Siendo claro con las recompensas)

-Todos estaban sorprendidos por la magnitud de sus premios, no solo era una manera de pasar el rato, sino que además podían salir bien parados de aquí si jugaban bien sus cartas.

Cy: Eso si, Solo pueden oponerse a responder dos veces, pasados esos límites ya no tienen protección ante el resto de preguntas o retos.

Rv: As estado pensando en eso durante todo este tiempo que estábamos preparándonos verdad. (No era una pregunta)

Cy: ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy alguien mui generoso.

Star: Esto será glorioso, un jardín para mí, estoy emocionada por este evento. (Saltando por la torre)

Rb: Puede que mi moto necesite unas buenas mejoras… (Dijo en voz baja)

Cb: Colega, el premio es súper genial. (Dando un pulgar a su amigo)

Rv: La verdad es que me gustaría tener ese mueble. (Siendo sincera, el premio era mui bueno)

Cy: Siguiendo con las reglas, Regla numero 2: El jugador puede optar, siempre que si oponente acceda, a cambiar la pregunta o reto por otra diferente.

Rb: Eso es un alivio. (Limpiándose el sudor)

Cy: Y por último Regla numero 3: No hay límites para las preguntas o retos. (Seguido de una risa diabólica)

Rv: Eso es una contradicción, no puede ser una regla no tener límites. (Contradiciendo a su amigo)

Cy: Es una regla y se acabó. (Queriendo empezar)

Star: Entonces, he de suponer que podremos saber y hacer lo que queramos de nuestros amigos, ¿No es así?

Cb: Por así decirlo, sí. (Algo temeroso de cómo podría salir esto)

Rv: Un momento. (Parando a los demás)

Cy: ¿Ahora qué? (Hinchándose una vena de la frente)

Rv: Nos has dicho lo que nosotros podemos ganar, pero, ¿Tu, que ganarías? (No fiándose de su amigo)

Cy: Es mui obvio, una tarde exponiendo vuestros secretos y vergüenzas es la mayor recompensa para alguien como yo, jajajajaja. (Riéndose de ellos)

Cb: Creo que esto ha sido una mala idea chicos. (Dirigiéndose al grupo)

Rb: Tienes razón, pero ya lo hemos decidido entre todos, así que manos a la obra. (Siendo firme en su decisión)

-Reanudando sus puestos, y ahora con un poco de inseguridad en lo que podría avecinar este simple pero peligroso juego, girando la botella de parte de Robin, empezó el juego.

-Chicos, pido disculpas de nuevo por este parón tan largo, creo que fue hace ya más de 5 meses que no he podido actualizar, pero prometo hacerlo siempre que pueda. En esta historia tengo pensado hacerla lo más divertido y picante posible para vosotros.

Gracias y dejad vuestras opiniones :).


	4. Chapter 4

**Exención de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los Teen Titans, Los derechos los tienen DC comics y Glen Murakami.**

 _-Aun carezco de tiempo para seguir con esto, pero he cojo un poco de tiempo al día para ir avanzando. Siempre pensé en esto como una manera de desahogarme un poco con las ideas que me venían a la mente, poder darle un uso i matar el tiempo siempre que podía, sinceramente pienso que puedo hacer más que esto. Durante el tiempo que estaré aquí seguiré subiendo más historias y poder acabarlas, porque odio mucho algo sin acabar, aunque parezca que no continua o está parado durante mucho tiempo, tened en cuenta que seguiré hasta el final._

-Parecía que se hubiera ralentizado el tiempo cuando la botella empezó a girar sobre sí misma, todos contuvieron el aliento mientras la botella seguía girando. Poco a poco iba frenándose a punto de escoger a uno de ellos para que empezara el juego. Chico Bestia sudaba a chorros. Cyborg saco de su hombro un pequeño ventilador para quitarse el sudor de la frente. Raven estaba impasible y sin pestañear, pero por dentro estaba aterrada y sus emociones estaban en una ida y venida. Robín tampoco estaba en mejores condiciones, detrás de su máscara vigilaba la velocidad en la que estaba frenando la botella para saber a quién le tocaría el primer turno. Starfire abrazaba a Sedita con impaciencia, sabiendo que sería una tarde de muchas alegrías. (Aunque no todos opinaban igual que ella)

-La botella freno justo delante de Robín, sus ojos se abrían como platos, sabiendo bien lo que iba a pasar. Muchos en la sala suspiraron de alivio y soltaron un gran suspiro.

Cy: Bueno Robin, parece que es tu turno, -Sin aguatarte la gran sonrisa de su cara- ¿Verdad o reto?

-Esto era un gran problema para el aprendiz de Batman, si elegía la verdad, se arriesgaba a contar algún secreto o situación incómoda, pero si elegía el atrevimiento se arriesgaba de igual manera a quedar en ridículo y tener material de chantaje para sus amigos. Era una situación límite, pero no imposible de evadir, tendría que elegir bien y con mucho cuidado.

Rb: Elijo…, (Sin estar seguro de que decidir)

Cy: ¡Un momento! (Grito)

-Levantándose de su asiento y saliendo corriendo de la sala común, dejando al resto de Titanes confundidos. No paso mucho rato hasta que volvió con un pequeño aparato en sus manos, en el que se apreciaba que pesaba bastante. Lo dejo en medio de la mesa donde se encontraban, mientras conectaba unos cables, Chico Bestia pregunto lo que los demás también querían preguntar.

Cb: Emm…, Colega, ¿Qué es eso? (Rascándose la cabeza)

-Se volvió hacia ellos dándose cuenta de que no había dicho nada, aun cuando había vuelto después de marcharse sin decir nada, se rio con algo de vergüenza y tosió para recuperar la compostura y explicarles sobre lo que había traído con él.

Cy: Esto amigos míos, es una medida de seguridad en este juego. (Cruzándose los brazos con orgullo)

Rv: Quieres dejar de decir tonterías que no entendamos y lo explicas de una vez. (Dijo con voz sombría y directa)

Rb: Raven tiene razón, cuéntanos que es esto. (Señalando el aparato)

Cy: Bien, bien, lo que traigo aquí es un "Detector De Mentiras". (Haciendo ruidos de tambores)

Star: ¿Detector de mentiras? (Sin saber cómo preguntarlo)

Cy: Sirve para saber cuándo alguien miente, para explicarlo mejor. Hay que poner unos adhesivos en algunas partes del cuerpo, el aparato escanea y analiza el ritmo y velocidad de tus nervios para saber cuándo estas mintiendo o te pones nervioso hacia una pregunta.

Cb: ¿Eso está permitido? (No estando seguro)

Rb: Lo dudo mucho. (Estando en contra)

Cy: Vamos, quien no arriesga no gana, ¿No queréis ganar los suculentos premios que os esperan? (Intentando convencerlos)

Star: ¿Por qué tiene que estar la maquina aquí?

Cy: No está garantizado que todo lo que vayamos a decir sea la verdad absoluta, por ello he decidido hacerlo mucho más fiable para todos.

Rv: Querrás decir para "Ti", eres el único a quien le importa lo que se diga aquí. (Endureciendo su mirada)

Cb: Amigo ella tiene razón, -Señalando a Raven, quien se alegró un poco de que se diera cuenta por ella- esto me está asustando. (Siendo sincero)

Rb: Esto se ba a acabar antes de empezar, -Modo Líder ON- Esto ya ha dejado de ser un juego, más bien parece una tortura, tiene muchos riesgos y no pienso correr con los problemas que puedan ocasionar nuestras opiniones. (Se levantó para irse)

Cy: Te recuerdo que hicimos una votación, -Frenando su avance- ¿Qué diría Batman sobre que su aprendiz se echara atrás sobre una promesa? (Con mucha calma se sentó para mirarle)

-Sabía que tenía razón, sabía que había echo una promesa. Lo que no sabía es en lo que se habia metido cuando empezó esto, tenía que haber adivinado que esto no sería tan fácil ni normal. Estaba contra las cuerdas, solo tenía una solución ante este problema, y no le gustaba ni un poco.

Rb: Tienes razón, -Apretó la mandíbula- e echo una promesa y pienso cumplirla. (Volviendo a su asiento)

Cb: Lo siento, pero no voy a seguir aquí, -Levantandose- esto ha dejado de ser divertido, hasta yo sé que esto no merece la pena. (No queriendo saber nada mas)

Rv: Por una vez, coincido con Chico Bestia, esto solo nos traerá problemas y no puedes obligarnos. (Empezando a marcharse con Chico Bestia)

-Empezaron a irse dejando a los demás en la sala. Con algunos pensamientos de decepción sobre esta noche y la duda de Raven sobre lo que pasa a Chico Bestia, puede que preguntando le respondiera. Una campana sono detrás de ellos haciéndoles girar, viendo que era Cyborg quien la tocaba no se esperaban nada bueno.

Cy: Tienes razón, no puedo obligaros, -Sonando resignado- pero no estaría mal que os recordara los premios que hay. (Sonando tranquilo)

Cb: Colega, ya sabemos los premios, no hace falta que lo repitas porque eso no cambiara nada, no merecen la pena. (Sonando grave)

Cy: ¿Ni siquiera si pudieras llevar a alguien más al parque? (Pregunto)

-En ese momento el tiempo se congelo para Chico Bestia, la piel verde se volvió un poco más pálida, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su boca temblaba. Esto dejo a muchos con dudas sobre lo que hablaban.

Cy: Antes de que vayas a decir algo, -Levantando su mano para pararle- E estado siguiendo tus movimientos en estas semanas, lo sé todo. (Estrechando su ojo)

Cb: ¿ERES IDIOTA? –Acercándose a su amigo cibernético- ¿Con que derecho tienes de vigilarme o meterte en mi vida? (Perdiendo la paciencia y cambiando su voz a un tono más grave y salvaje)

-Esto era nuevo. Quien conozca a Chico Bestia diría que nunca se enfadaría o se molestaría con nadie, bueno eso no era del todo verdad, porque ahora estaba enfadado y mui molesto. Nadie aparte de ellos sabía de qué hablaban. Starfire solo quería que dejaran de gritarse y poder estar una noche con sus amigos, Raven meditaba sobre su conversación, parecía mui alterado y también a mencionado de invitar a alguien más, necesito más información para saber de qué hablan. Robín no espero su turno y se puso de mediador entre ellos.

Rb: Tiene razón, esto es una violación a la privacidad. (Dando su apoyo a su amigo verde)

Cy: Ya hablaremos de eso más tarde, ¿qué me dices? ¿quieres hacerlo así? –Pregunto a su amigo un poco más cerca de su oído- "Sabes que ella estaría mui feliz" (Susurro)

-Nadie escucho el susurro, aparte de Raven que estaba más cerca de ellos y pudo entenderlo bien.

Cb: Esta bien, -Apretando sus puños- pero me debes una mui gorda sobre esto. (Dejando claro su condición)

Cy: No hay problema. (Estando de acuerdo)

Rv: Que os divirtáis, yo me voy a meditar. (Sabiendo que Chico Bestia se quedaría, se iría sola)

Cy: No tan rápido amiga, para ti también ay algo más. (Riéndose)

Rv: No soy como los demás, a mí no me vas a convencer. (Siendo franca)

Cy: Es una pena, -Empezando a sonar triste- y yo que había echo unos holo-anillos para que pudieras pasar desapercibida por la ciudad, para que puedas estar tranquila sin que te miren.

-Eso era todo lo que necesitaba, un poco de tranquilidad, sin miradas de desprecio, sin miradas o susurros de lo que iban diciendo de ella en todo momento. Cyborg había jugado bien sus cartas, esto era una ocasión que no podía escapar, una tarde vergonzosa contra una vida de tranquilidad y pasando desapercibido por el resto del mundo cuando ella quisiera, es como dijo antes "Quien no arriesga, no gana".

Cy: Bueno, que descanses en tu habitación, estoy seguro de que no merece la pena. (Volviendo su mirada a la mesa)

Rv: Espera..., Creo… que puedo intentarlo. (Siendo cauta con su selección de palabras)

Cy: A si se habla chica. (Dándole un pulgar)

Rv: Mas te vale que no sea una mentira, porque si no te mandare al foso más profundo que conozca, y no saldrás nunca de allí. (Advirtiéndole con mucha ira en sus palabras)

Cy: Confía en mí.

Rv: De eso no estoy nada segura. (Siendo desconfiada)

Star: Por favor amigos, no quiero que perdamos nuestra amistad por esto, -Empezó soltando algunas lágrimas- Amigo Cyborg, permíteme que mi premio lo reciba la persona que gane, a mí no me hace falta nada de esto si con ello pierdo a mis amigos. (Rechazando su premio)

-Como siempre Starfire era la voz de la esperanza entre tanta miseria. Nadie duda de ella ni de su forma de ver las cosas, son por estas cosas por las que merecen pensarse mejor si de verdad merece la pena algo materia por algo emocional. Esto dio mucho que pensar a los demás, y sobre todo al mitad-robot, quien después de un rato suspiro y hablo.

Cy: Esta bien chicos, admito que me he pasado en esto, si queréis retiraros de esto, podéis hacerlo.

Cb: De eso nada.

Rv: No.

Rb: Está decidido.

Cy: ¿Porque?

Rb: Ahora que nos has metido en esto, saldremos de esto por nuestra cuenta, y vamos a luchar por lo premios y nuestra dignidad, Los Titanes no se rinden. (Siendo rígido y firme en su decisión)

Cb: Tengo un buen motivo por el que hacer esto, me gustaría darle lo que se merece a alguien especial, si para eso hace falta una tarde de burlas e insultos, me tiro de cabeza. (Ninguna broma salió de su boca)

Rv: Al igual que Chico Bestia, yo también tengo varios motivos, pero también te enseñare a no meterte con un demonio, y mucho menos conmigo. (Reprendiendo sus ojos en rojo)

Cy: -Creo que ha sido mucho más peligroso de lo que pude prever- (Arrepintiéndose mucho ahora)

Rb: Que empieza el juego, -citando la frase de la película Saw- elijo pregunta. (Ahora sin ninguna duda)

Cy: Esta bien, hay va mi pregunta, ¿Me puedes describir lo que has sentido con todas las chicas que as conocido en tu vida? (pregunto astutamente)

Rb: Mier… (Sabiendo bien por donde iban las intenciones)

Star: ¿Mier? (Sin entender lo que quería decir)

Rv: Creo que quería decir "miércoles". (Salvándole de explicarle su mala palabra)

Star: Pero, estamos a lunes según el calendario de la nevera. (Miro confundida el día)

Cb: Star, siéntate y haber que es lo que dice, ¿No tienes curiosidad? (Intentando desviar la atención de esa palabra)

Star: Tengo curiosidad, y a la vez miedo de lo que novio-Robin diga. (Apretando sus manos juntas y bajando la cabeza)

Rv: Starfire, -Se miraron- ¿Confías en él?

Star: SI. (Un poco fuerte)

Rv: Entonces no te preocupes, relájate y escucha. (Volviendo su mirada hacia Robin)

Cb: Esto es solo la primera pregunta, no quiero ni pensar en lo que nos puede decir a nosotros. (Se estiro en el sofá, estando un poco cansado)

-No respondió nadie a ese comentario, pero en la mente de Raven está totalmente de acuerdo con él y Starfire también lo estaba. Esto ya no era un juego, era una carrera de supervivencia a contrarreloj y había que pasarse la bomba de las manos de unos a otros para que no les explotaran en sus narices.

Esto es todo, gracias por vuestros comentarios y prometo actualizar, y lo siento por terminarlo aquí, pero quiero pensar bien como are las preguntas de unos a otros. Pero para hacerlo mas divertido, que os parece si en los comentarios que me mandéis me escribís lo que os gustaría que hicieran o preguntara a ellos, así lo puedo valorar y agradecer por vuestra atención. Jejeje gracias y hasta la próxima que espero que sea pronto.


	5. Chapter 5

**Exención de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los Teen Titans, Los derechos los tienen DC comics y Glen Murakami.**

-La sala permanecía pendiente a la respuesta inminente de Robin, quien se le veía que tenía algunos sudores por la frente y un pequeño tic en su pierna izquierda. Cyborg estaba tranquilo sentado en su silla esperando, no tenía prisa y sabía que tenía que pensar mui bien lo que debe decir, con su novia delante lo tiene mui difícil.

Cy: ¿Cómo lo llevas? (Riéndose en voz baja)

-No se movió, seguía inmóvil en la silla conectado a la máquina de Cyborg. Gracias a los entrenamientos de Batman y su adiestramiento en controlar sus reacciones pudo mantener la calma, observo su alrededor con cuidado y al detalle. Durante unos minutos se volvió un poco aburrido para Cyborg pensando que estaba buscando alguna excusa para retirarse, pero empezó a hablar su amigo.

Rb: Barbara Gordon… (Empezó)

-Hubo varias reacciones en sus compañeros. Cyborg se sentó con una sonrisa, sabiendo que ahora empezaría a hablar. Starfire jadeo un poco, siendo evidente que esto no le gustaba, pero mantenía la confianza aun en su novio. Raven solo miraba sentada en su sitio bebiendo un poco de té y Chico Bestia escuchaba atentamente esperando que fuera algo emocionante y vergonzoso.

Rb: Es la hija del comisario de policía de Ciudad Gótica, -Informando un poco- es una chica impresionante e inteligente que nos ayudaba siempre a Batman y a mí como ayuda externa en la ciudad, siempre tenía un plan de emergencia o una contra-medida cuando la situación lo requería, -Sacando una sonrisa recordando el pasado- siempre pude tener una buena conversación en nuestros descansos contra el crimen, pero nunca la vi más allá de una relación profesional. Batman nunca aceptaba este tipo de actitud e imponía reglas para que no sucediera o llegara a suceder. (Siendo claro su desaprobación en los métodos que el mismo lo sabía)

-Todos estaban sorprendidos por esas palabras tan profundas y sinceras por parte de su líder, llevaban conociéndole durante años y es bien sabido que era reservado con su pasado. Decir todo eso requería mucho valor y la mente clara para exponerlo libremente.

-Cyborg sabía que esto era un buen comienzo, aun sabiendo que lo podría pagar caro con sus preguntas. Nadie está a salvo de tener secretos y muchas veces es mejor tenerlos ocultos, porque podrían dañar a la gente o poner en peligro a los demás. Escuchando el relato de su líder no pudo evitar verse a sí mismo, nadie quería tener como novio a un chico mitad máquina de casi dos metros, era mejor para todos mantener las distancias y no salir perjudicado. Reflexiono lo suficiente para tener un poco de vergüenza por su comportamiento infantil y un poco de mala conciencia. Siguió escuchando a su líder que continuaba.

Rb: Raven, -Mirandola- has sido una persona que me ha enseñado durante mucho tiempo, nunca podre estar lo bastante agradecido por ti y te aprecio como una hermana a quien le deseo lo mejor. (Explicó con una sonrisa grande)

Rv: No hay nada que agradecer, tú también me has ayudado mucho y todos estaremos para ayudarte como una gran familia. (Uniéndose a su sonrisa quitándose su capucha)

Cb: Colega…, -Robin escucho su voz, cuando lo vio se notó que estaba conteniendo algunas lágrimas- Sniff…, siempre creí que tu forma de ser era porque eras un amargado, estricto, serio, obsesionado con el control, paranoico, adicto al trabajo y que tenías una piedra dentro del culo. (Divago un poco, dando más información de la necesaria)

-Robin escucho con atención todo lo que le dijo su compañero. Su rostro mostraba muchas emociones, irritación, furioso, avergonzado y confundido. Se preguntaba si esos serían los mismos pensamientos que tenían el resto de sus compañeros sobre él. Es verdad que no siempre pueden hacer actividades juntos y no muestro mucho de mí mismo, incluso si pasamos un día de campo. Seguía escuchando sentado en mi sitio esperando a que acabara, aunque era difícil cuando uno de tus amigos despotrica en tu cara.

Cb: Pero… -Respirando sus mocos- Me doy cuenta que no todo es tu culpa, lo sé, -Acercándose poco a poco- Cuando estaba en la "Patrulla condenada", Mentó me obligaba a hacer ejercicios antes de que saliera el sol, estudiar sus planes de emergencia y formación, cada día era igual de duro, pero con diferentes cosas, apenas tenía tiempo para descansar, si no fuera por Rita que le regañaba y cuidaba. (Sonando feliz de recordar lo último)

-Los Titanes no siempre se sinceran o cuentan sus problemas, todos tienen sus propios complejos. Raven se escondía en su habitación muchas veces y nadie sabía si tenía problemas o solo quería estar sola, Starfire siempre alegre y burbujeante, cuando tenía alguna duda o estaba descontenta sobre algo, ella consultaría con sus amigos, aunque en su mayoría con Robin ya que es su novio. Cyborg era como el hermano mayor de todos, en cierto modo era como Raven en ocultar sus problemas y complejos, pero cuando era necesario lo hablaría con sus amigos. Chico Bestia no hablaba nunca de eso, era todo lo contrario, cuando hacia algo mal o se equivocaba solo lo dejaba correr y se reía haciendo del problema algo más pequeño.

Rb: Gracias Chico Bestia, -Sintiendo que su peso más liguero- sé que no me doy a conocer, quiero ser un mejor líder y un gran amigo para vosotros. (Asegurando a los demás)

Rv: Lo entendemos.

Star: Novio-Robin… -Llamándole- de corazón siento que veas las cosas así, si no quieres seguir con nuestra relación porque tienes miedo de lo que me puedas hacer, quiero hacerte saber que eres y siempre serás alguien mui importante en mi vida. (Resignándose)

Cb: ¿Eres feliz ahora? Mira lo que as conseguido. (Mirando a Cyborg)

Cy: Eehh…(Asustado y avergonzado)

Rb: Tienes razón Starfire, -Suspirando cerrando los ojos y abriéndolos- Tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar entre nosotros, pero más miedo sentiría de saber que he perdido la única oportunidad de estar con una mujer tan impresionante y amable como tú, -Cogiendo su mano- me da igual que vengas de otra raza o planeta, para mi eres quien a conseguido cambiarme para mejor. (Sonriendo)

Star: !Robiiiiiiin¡ (Abrazándole con fuerza)

Rb: Star…No…Puedo…Respirar…(Intento decir)

Star: Lo siento mucho, -Soltándole viendo como cogía aire- me hace feliz saber que mis sentimientos son correspondidos (Sacando una lagrima de felicidad)

Cy: Me alegro mucho por vosotros, sabía que esto mejoraría en lo vuestro. (Aliviado, quitándose el sudor)

Rv: Estas mintiendo.

Cb: Si, has tenido suerte -Mirando a su mejor amigo- Colega, ¿qué crees que habría pasado si llegaran a romper?

Cy: Lo importante es que no a sucedido y eso importa jejeje (Zafándose del tema)

Star: Amigos, ¿A quién le toca? (Recordando que aún seguían con el juego, separándose de su abrazo)

Rb: Tiene razón, debemos seguir. (Sentándose, cediendo su lado a su novia)

-Cyborg se apresuró a coger la botella y giro un poco demasiado fuerte, tardo un rato largo por culpa suya. Freno en Chico Bestia, un poco nervioso y asustado.

Cy: ¿Verdad o atrevimiento?

-Pensó un momento, llegando a la misma conclusión que Robin decidió no hacerlo más largo.

Cb: Elijo pregunta, pero prefiero que lo haga otra persona. (Decidió)

Cy: Esta bien, -Cedió porque no quería tener otro problema como el de antes, ahora mismo prefiere que lo haga otro- ¿Alguno quiere hacer la pregunta? (Miro al resto)

-Se miraron esperando a que alguien hablara, visto que podían estar así Robin decidió levantar la mano y coger su turno.

Cb: Adelante, ¿quieres saber del gran Chico Bestia? (Dándose aires de grandeza)

Rb: Ok, ¿Sueles tener impulsos de cazar? (Teniendo curiosidad)

Cb: ¡!COLEGA¡! ¡!Sabes que yo no como animales¡! (Enfadado por esa pregunta)

Rb: Te estoy preguntado si sientes ganas de cazar o bien acechar, alguna de las necesidades con las que los animales suelen nacer o desarrollar con el tiempo. (Siendo claro a donde quería llegar)

Cb: Bueno…, (Rascándose la nuca) la verdad es que si tengo ese tipo de "Necesidades"- Confeso un poco en voz baja- pero suelo mantenerlas bajo control.

Star: Nunca nos dijiste nada Chico Bestia.

Cb: ¿Y qué esperáis que os diga? -Levantando su cabeza y mirándola- ¿Qué tengo la urgencia de correr detrás de alguien y acecharle para meterle miedo hasta lanzarme a su cuello? ¿Que cada vez que veo a una chica lo único que pienso es en llevármela lejos para jugar a "Los Médicos" hasta que amanezca?, ¿Qué vivo sufriendo cada vez que me transformo en animales porque tengo que romper mis huesos y volver a recomponerlos en el animal que quiera? O tal vez ¿El simple echo de verme inferior a los demás y no ocupar mi sitio como un macho alfa en la manada como dicta mis instintos? (Acabando enfadado de esto)

-Puede que se haya pasado con ser sincero ante la pregunta de su líder, pero esta revelación ayudo a entender mejor la vida y el punto de vista de Chico Bestia ante los demás. Todo este tiempo había tenido este tipo de problemas a diario y nunca dijo, ni se quejó de su situación. Raven lo miro sin mucho interés, pero sus palabras habían llegado mui a dentro de su mente, recordó todas las veces que se transformó durante una emergencia o cuando estaba cansado. Lo que también se percato fue la parte de "Jugar a los médicos", fue extraño que se quedara esa frase tan fresca, pero eso solo podía llevar a que su compañero tiene necesidades "Naturales". Esto solo izo que se sonrojara ante la idea de ver a su amigo desnudo.

Cy: Quieres decir con todo eso, que te reprimes durante mucho tiempo ¿No? (Viendo mejor la situación para confirmarlo)

Cb: No es tan sencillo, sueles ser mas fuertes dependiendo de las estaciones.

Star: ¿Tienes que ir a coger un tren para saber como de fuertes son esas necesidades?

Rv: Se refiere a las estaciones del año Star, primavera, verano, otoño y invierno. (Aclarando)

Rb: ¿Cuándo son mas fuertes tus instintos?

Cb: Ejem, Solo una pregunta. (Recordándole)

Rb: Es verdad, lo siento, no me acordaba.

Rv: Me parece bastante duro haber aguantado todo este tiempo y no habernos dicho nada de esto. (Mirándole)

Cb: Todos tenemos nuestros problemas personales con los que tenemos que lidiar, -Sonando cansado- Eso va por ti también, hasta que no estábamos cerca de que llegara tu padre no nos dijiste nada, así que no creo que sea el único que guardarse cosas. (Recordando aquellos días)

-Eso sorprendió mucho a los demás, no solo por arremeter contra Raven, si no porque en este caso tiene mucha razón. Cyborg noto el ambiente tenso y se apresuro a girar la botella.

Cy: Chicos ya tenemos siguiente víctima. (Llamando su atención)

Rb: ¿Quién es?

Cy: -Sonrió- Raven.

-Ahora todas las miradas estaban encima de la hechicera oscura, quien tenia ganas de que se la tragara la tierra y no volver. Canto su mantra un par de veces y comprobó que estaban esperándola a que eligiera sus dos opciones como los demás han echo.

Rv: Elijo Reto.

Cy: Mui bien, ¿Quién quiere ponerle el resto? (Mirando a los demás)

Star: Quiero proponer algo para ella. (Alzando su mano para hacerlo)

Rv: (Starfire es la mejor opción entre todos, seguro que los chicos me habrían hecho hacer alguna tontería)

Star: Deseo que mi amiga se pruebe un pijama que e escogido para ella. (Corriendo hacia su habitación)

-Ella ahora tenia miedo de lo que fuera a traer para ella, sus gustos estaban lejos de ser meramente cercanos. Cyborg aguantaba la risa detrás de la cocina para que no la viera. Robin preparo su dispositivo de forma disimulada para grabar esto. Chico Bestia se acercó a Raven, sentándose a su lado.

Rv: Si as venido a decir alguna broma sobre esto, te aviso de que podría salirte mui caro. (Adelanto lo que fuera a decirle)

Cb: No iba a decir ninguna broma, pero veo que no se puede hablar contigo. (Empezando a alejarse)

Rv: Espera…, Lo siento estoy algo nerviosa por esto. (Sintiéndose mal por tratarlo así)

Cb: Esta bien, -Sentándose otra vez- Yo también estaría nervioso si me dijera ella eso. (Riéndose)

-Raven se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez en un tiempo que hablaba con ella. Normalmente no se diaria cuenta o no le importaría en lo más mínimo, pero después de casi una semana sin hablarse, se notaba que echaba de menos su voz y su compañía. Sentía una calidez dentro de su cuerpo que resultaba agradable, sonrió un poco y recordó lo que tenía que decir.

Rv: ¿Qué quieres decirme? (Esperando su respuesta)

Cb: Ha si, casi lo olvido jejeje, -Siendo un poco despistado- No tengas miedo de Star, sabes que todo lo que hace, lo hace por nosotros. Deberías pensar que para ella eres como la hermana "No malvada" que nunca tuvo, seguro que lo que tenga para ti lo habrá escogido con sus mejores deseos. (Sonriendo mientras miraba el techo)

-Raven pensó en lo que dijo Chico Bestia, tenía razón en que para ella también era alguien especial. No solo porque es la único chica y amiga que a tenido nunca, si no también porque siempre la ayudaba en todo lo que podía, aunque muchas veces le sacaba de cisio. Starfire es la mejor amiga que se podía pedir, ahora su preocupación se había ido cambiando por tranquilidad y esperanza en lo que fuera a traer.

Rv: Gracias Chico Bestia, seguro que será algo especial. (Sin cambiar la expresión de su voz)

Cb: De nada, suerte. (Tocándole la cabeza un par de veces)

Rv: No soy un perro para que me acaricies así. (Gruño)

Cb: Claro Rae. (Volviendo a su asiento)

-Raven odiaba ese apodo que solo el usaba con ella, pero solo por este momento lo dejaría pasar. Miraba la puerta esperando a que llegara su amiga, quien no tardo en entrar en la sala con el pijama en cuestión.

Rv: O no… (Mas pálida que de constumbre)

-Starfire llevaba un pijama de cuerpo completo con estampados de animales pequeños en forma animada como si estuvieran jugando entre ellos, la mayoría eran jirafas e hipopótamos. Se acerco para que lo viera mejor sin prestar atención a sus compañeros quien intentaban no estallar de la risa al verla con el pijama puesto.


	6. Chapter 6

**Exención de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los Teen Titans, Los derechos los tienen DC comics y Glen Murakami.**

 ** _Hola, tengo que dar las gracias por haberme informado de la falta de ortografía y malas letras que e dejado en el fic. Me di tanta prisa en escribirlo y subirlo, porque tenia el tiempo justo que se me olvido repasarlo. Con esto quiero añadir que e eliminado el capitulo y lo vuelve a subir otra vez, pero sin faltas y todo bien escrito, pero si beis que me equivoco en algo, decídmelo. Además, como recompensa, e extendido más el fic, y daros la explicación de por que Chico Bestia actúa así, disfrutadlo y dejad comentarios, siempre me alegran el dia de dar si os gusta el curso de la historia o como se desarrolla._**

Star: Me gustaría que te lo probaras. (Acercándole el pijama)

-Miedo, vergüenza y sobre todo incomodidad. Esas eran las emociones que sentía Raven, intentaba pensar en como hacer para no ponerse ese pijama lleno de animales. Los chicos miraban atentos lo que Raven podía hacer, aunque las opciones de protesta o cambiar de reto no le servirían, los retos o preguntas podían ser peor en un futuro. No modo podía arriesgarse, solo le quedaba aceptar el reto y exhibir un poco de vergüenza.

Rv: Esta bien…-Arrebatándole el pijama- ahora vuelvo. (Saliendo algo molesta)

Cy: No te vayas mui lejos Raven. (Riéndose con fuerza)

Rv: (Mirada de muerte)

Cy: O tomate tu tiempo, sin prisas jejeje… (Levantando las manos en defensa)

-Raven salió de la sala. -

Rb: Deberíamos continuar hasta que vuelva. (Propuso)

Cb: Me toca girar la botella. (Cogiéndola)

-Empezó dando unas vueltas hasta que se detuvo en Cyborg.

Cy: Lo siento chicos, yo estoy fuera del juego.

Star: ¿Por qué no quieres participar en nuestro juego de sinceridad y obediencia?

Cy: Yo ya he puesto recompensas para vosotros, lo que me interesa es veros pasar un rato de vergüenza a vuestra costa. (Cruzando los brazos con orgullo y gran sonrisa)

Rb: Deberías tener un poco de vergüenza por lo que nos estas obligando a hacer. (Mirándole duramente)

Cy: Yo no estoy obligando a nadie ¿Verdad? (Teniendo razón)

Cb: Tampoco deberías provocarnos con los regalos, al menos dejemos fuera algunas cosas personales. (Esperando a que cediera)

Cy: Va a ser que no, ya es tarde para poner condiciones, -Poniendo fin al tema- Vuelve a tirar Chico Bestia. (Mando)

-Giro otra vez esperando que el siguiente fuera Robin, tenia algunos planes en mente para el líder del equipo. No solo por verle sufrir, si no porque tenia una venganza personal, por que le ordeno limpiar la torre de arriba a bajo en su día de descanso, no es algo que iba a dejar pasar. Para Starfire era otro tema diferente, quería saber algunas cosas sobre ella para hacerle algún regalo, desde hace algún tiempo le ayudo a pasar algunas tardes con el y perder el tiempo saliendo de la torre sin, pedir nada a cambio, ni quejándose de su compañía. Como la hermana que nunca tuvo, tenía que agradecérselo de alguna manera y tenia que pensar en algo.

-La botella se detuvo en Starfire, es perfecto para recoger informacion.

Cb: ¿Qué elijes Star? (Pregunto)

Star: Bueno… -Lo pensó un momento - Creo que elegiré la obediencia.

Cb: ¿Que podría pedir? (Cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos)

Rb: Espero que nada malo. (Advirtió)

Cb: ¿Qué pasa Rob? ¿No confías en mí? (Diciéndolo de forma exagerada y dramática)

Rb: No me hagas responder a esas preguntas. (Hinchándose una vena)

-En ese momento se escucho las puertas de la sala común, revelando a una Raven con la capucha puesta, apenas se podían ver su rostro. Pero poco importaba eso, todos se centraron en el pijama que llevaba puesto, un pijama tan infantil que nadie (de una edad decente) se pondría. Se fijaron como avanzaba con calma, sentandose en su asiento, nada se escuchaba y nadie dijo nada. El silencio reinaba y parecía no tener fin, hasta que Starfire voló hacia su amiga, derribándola en el suelo mientras aun la abrazaba.

Star: ¡!GLORIOSO¡! Gracias amiga Raven por concederme este deseo para probar el traje de noche que usaríamos algún día en "Nuestra noche de Chicas" ¿A si se llama por aquí no? (Pregunto al resto)

-Los demás, viendo la escena intentaron (Sin mucho éxito) no reírse, bueno la gran mayoría. Cyborg metió su cabeza debajo de los cojines, retorciéndose bastante, gracias a eso consiguió amortiguar los sonidos de risa que salían de él. Robin intentaba por todos los medios no sacar una risa o sonrisa en presencia de Raven, le costaba mucho teniendo en cuenta que "Su apariencia" era por decirlo de algún modo "Una gran broma a la vista", gracias al entrenamiento impartido por Batman eso fue posible, no obstante, no le duraría mucho si las cosas continuaban así. Chico Bestia estaba viendo de cerca el pijama, era extraño que Starfire escogiera un pijama como ese, sería normal que para el usar un pijama como ese, pero se preguntaba ¿Porque justamente uno de animales? Aunque, lo que más le interesaba, era ver la cara de Raven detrás de la capucha, noto que sentía vergüenza, una gran rabia con solo ver parte de su expresión. Supongo que no será un buen momento para decir alguna broma.

Cb: Si, aunque aquí lo llamamos "Pijamada".

Star: Pijamada…, suena lindo -Sonrisa risueña- Amiga Raven, podríamos llamar a las chicas Titanes para hacer una noche de chicas, ¿Te parece bien? (Esperando que aceptara)

Rv: ¡!DEFINITIVAMENTE NO¡! (Grito un poco demasiado fuerte)

Star: Pero… estaremos con amigas… seria maravilloso…. (Suplicando)

Rv: Sabes que no soy "Especialmente social" y menos con desconocidas. (No dejando duda en su tono)

Cy: Creo que sería una buena idea,-Entrando en la conversación- piénsalo un poco, podría llegar el día en que tengamos una misión donde necesitamos que vengan y nos ayuden, para eso tendremos que confiar los unos en los otros. (Siendo razonable)

Rv: Pero hoy no es el caso, así que mi respuesta sigue siendo no.

Rb: No parece mala idea, -Ignorando su comentario- organizare una reunión con las chicas que estén disponibles, que vengan cuando no tengan trabajo. (Modo Líder On)

Rv: ¿No me has escuchado cuando he dicho que no lo voy a hacer?, ¿o ni tan siquiera asistir a esa estúpida reunión? (Enfadada por no importarle su opinión)

Rb: Esta decidido, es una orden y no se hable más. (Ordenando)

-Ahora estaba enfadada, no solo por hacerle usar un pijama ridículamente infantil, si no por no valorar su opinión e ir en contra de sus deseos. Parece que esto no podía mejorar, sería mejor dejar el tema tal y como esta antes de empeorar la situación. Chico Bestia se sentía mal, en cierta manera culpable por esto, tal vez podía sacarla del aprieto.

Cb: Chicos, -Llamo- he decidido cuál será el reto para Star. (Anuncio)

Cy: Genial ya tardabas, ¿Qué as pensado pequeña mancha verde? (Esperando grandes cosas de su amigo)

-La atención se centró en el miembro verde del equipo, no estando mui seguros de que podría tratarse. Conociendo a Chico Bestia se podría esperar casi cualquier cosa, desde vergonzoso e infantil, hasta humillante y cruel. Ninguna de las opciones parecía representar lo que reflejaba en su cara, parece sereno y tranquilo, mirando solo a Starfire.

Cb: Te reto a que Raven tenga libertad de elegir si ir a la reunión de chicas. (Calmado)

-Eso si que era algo que no se esperaban, desperdiciando su turno en ayudar a un compañero. La mas sorprendida era la propia Raven, la sorprendió con la guardia baja, se sentía agradecida de corazón por saber que alguien piensa en ella y que su opinión no paso desapercibida por todo el mundo. Cyborg se atraganto, intento rechistar o decir algo para que su amigo cambiara de idea, si no fuera porque vio por el rabillo del ojo a Raven, quien le dirigió una mirada punzante, avisándole de lo que ocurriría si decía algo. Se detuvo sentándose en su sitio, se limpio el sudor y permaneció alejado de ella.

Rb: No es discutible, no puedes decidir si puede o no ir a la reunión. (No estando de acuerdo en que le lleven la contraria)

Cb: Tu tampoco puedes decidir, la que propuso la reunión fue Starfire, es ella quien debe decidir. (Refutándolo)

-No podía discutir sobre eso, a sido ella quien lo propuso y se decidió así. Ninguno de los dos iba a retroceder en su argumento. Robin quería usar su autoridad de líder y castigarlo, pero no serviría, es un juego al fin de cuentas, nada de esto tendrá importancia hasta que se hable de forma mas seria en el futuro. Lo mejor seria no insistir y buscar el momento adecuado.

Star: Supongo que tienes razón amigo Chico Bestia, -Sintiendo la culpa- no quiero obligarte en amiga y si no quieres participar en nuestra noche de chicas, lo respetare y no insistiré. (Agachando la cabeza)

Rv: Gracias Chico Bestia. Eres el único que me a ayudado a tener una oportunidad de decidir si ir o no ir, -Mirándole- desperdicias tu turno para no dejarme sola en esto y ten por seguro que no voy a olvidar que me as ayudado. (Sonriendo en agradecimiento)

Cb: No quería que acabáramos mal entre nosotros por culpa de una tonta diferencia, -Riéndose- prefiero divertirme bromeando a tener por la torre un baño de sangre cerca de mi habitación. (Bromeando sobre el tema)

Rb: Haced lo que queráis. (Resignándose)

Rv: Eso es lo que pretendía, -Contestando su comentario- en contra de todo lo he dicho, asistiré a esa reunión. (Pillando a todos por sorpresa)

Cb: ¿! DE VERDAD¡? Colega, intento sacarte de un apuro y veo que e desperdiciado mi turno para nada. (Haciendo un berrinche)

Rb: ¿A que se debe este cambio de actitud? (Sospechando)

Rv: Se debe a que, si no voy, tengo a una amiga triste y un líder llorando en la torre, -Burlándose de el- en cambio, si voy, tengo una amiga alegre y un líder que me dejara tranquila con esto, -Aclarando- lo que nos lleva, que tanto Starfire y Robin me deberían un favor por contribuir. (Fin de la explicación)

Star: Te prometo que te ayudare y hace lo que este en mis manos para devolverte este gran favor. (Abrazándola otra vez)

Rv: Para Star, en cuanto a ti Chico Bestia. (Apartándola)

Cb: ¿Qué? (Sin interés)

-Raven se dio cuenta de que, si actitud hacia ella había vuelto al punto de partida, podría ser el echo de haber desperdiciado su turno. Aunque eso no seria suficiente para enfadarle, se pasa todo el día aguantando las bromas de Cyborg y Robin, nunca se enfado con ellos en serio. Necesitaba más información y cuidar mui bien las palabras que tenga que utilizar, de momento aclarare esto y seguiré más adelante.

Rv: He dicho mis motivos por los que, acepte su "Reunión" y decirte que te debo mi gratitud, me siento en deuda contigo y si alguna vez necesitas ayuda, tienes algún problema o simplemente quieras hablar…, la puerta de mi habitación estará abierta para ti. (Poniendose algo roja en las mejillas)

-Chico Bestia no parecía importarle lo que decía, pero por dentro estaba burbujeando de alegría. Nadie entra en la habitación de Raven, tener una oportunidad como esta es casi imposible.

Cb: (COLEGA, tengo permiso de Raven para entrar en su habitación, quizás debería pasar en unos días…, no, no, tengo que pensarlo bien o no me dejara entrar otra vez. Que dolor de cabeza, si no fuera por lo que paso hace unas semanas no tendría que evitar lo máximo posible estar con Raven, tampoco le puedo decir nada porque seguro que me acabaría matando si se enterara.)

Cb: Si claro…, (Disimula, que no se de cuenta que estoy contento) lo tendré presente. (Suspiro)

Cy: Baya BB, te lo estas tomando con mucha calma, -No sabiendo que estaba haciendo su amigo, quien se dio cuenta de que se comportaba de forma extraña- te da permiso de ir a su habitación, "SU HABITACION" (Repitio mas fuerte) ¿I no te importa? (Señalando su falta de motivación)

Cb: Solo es una habitación, yo os dejo entrar a la mía y no me venís a montar tanto jaleo. (Señalando su punto de vista)

Cy: Eso es porque tu habitación es una pocilga, en todos los sentidos de la palabra. (Tapando la nariz y sacando la lengua)

Star: Amigos, por favor dejad de pelear, -Frenando sus burlas- ¿Por favor? (Suplicando)

Cy: Bien.

Cb: Bien.

Rb: Si hemos cavado, continuemos. (Acabando el espectáculo)

Star/Rv/Cb/Cy: Ok. (Al unísono)

Cb: (¿Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en eso? Quizás…, no es imposible, ¿…o tal vez no? -Se pregunto-)

-Se olvido que el juego había comenzado de nuevo, su mente recordó aquel día con claridad, no lleva la cuenta de cuantas veces había tenido que revivir aquel recuerdo, pero sea lo que fuera, no era normal y tampoco le tranquilizaba estar en esta situación de incomodidad con su compañera.

 **-Flashback P.O.V Chico Bestia-**

 **-** Comenzó como un día cualquiera en la Torre Titan, en mi caso, me gustaba dormir toda la mañana, pero hoy no podía hacerlo, me decidí a llevar mi ropa sucia a la lavandería, que esta unos pisos más abajo. Resumiendo, me quede sin ropa limpia que pueda usar. Todos los trajes de la Patrulla Condenada los gasté, hace más de un año que no pongo a lavar nada. Lo sé, cualquiera en mi situación ya los habría lavado o al menos unos limpios debería de tener por si ocurre algo. Bueno, soy parte animal así que no tengo necesidad de ir a lavar mi ropa o ducharme, mi propio olor corporal es un perfume o una marca personal, asi es como pienso, o, mejor dicho, así "piensa un Animal". Los demás no lo entienden, se creen que no me ducho o me lavo mi ropa tan seguido porque me consideran vago y sin iniciativa de no sé qué, eso me decía Robin mui seguido, no mienten en que soy vago i algunas otras cosas, pero en esto se equivocan.

-Recogí con bolsas de basura perfumadas la ropa, no quería tener que pasear el olor por la torre, seguro que acabaría con dolor de cabeza por culpa de las quejas de los demás. Llegue a la lavandería después de varios viajes, fueron mas de 3 viajes llevando 2 bolsas en cada mano, no me pregunten cuantas eran en total, nunca se me dio del todo bien las mates. Doy gracias de que tengamos 3 lavadoras y 3 secadoras, de no ser así tendría que pasar la noche esperando a que se lavaran y secarlas para dejar la ropa en mi habitación. Siendo sincero, no quería hacer esto, preferiría estar jugando algún videojuego con Cyborg, dormir en mi habitación, volar por la ciudad, contar chistes a Raven, salir con Starfire a dar una vuelta…, pero en vez de eso, estoy en una sala enorme con mi ropa y sin hacer nada. Eche un vistazo mas de cerca a los alrededores, como no tenia nada mejor que hacer, husmee un poco a ver si había algo que me entretuviera. A primera vista solo estaban las máquinas de lavar y secar, unos tubos de ventilación, tela de arañas en las esquinas y una mancha negra en el suelo, no le preste atención en un primer vistazo, pero me entro curiosidad y me acerque a ver de que se trataba o quien podría haber dejado el suelo manchado. Mis primeras ideas eran, que Cyborg llevaría unos botes de aceite o algo parecido y se le habrían caído, también estaba Starfire con algunos de sus platos, me imagino que habrán cobrado vida. Cuanto mas me acercaba, mas me daba cuenta de que no era una mancha si no una tela de ropa, examinándola mejor se notaba que no era de chicho, su olor me decía que era de una chica.

-Estire la prenda, revelando un sujetador de color negro con rosas moradas. La primera persona que me vino a la mente era Starfire, sentí algo de vergüenza de tocar una prenda femenina, aunque el olor era tentador y exótico. Sentí la necesidad de olerlo más profundo, pero me resistí, no puedo hacerlo, tampoco me puedo arriesgar a que alguien entre y me vean haciendo eso. Antes de dejarlo encima de la lavadora, me di cuenta de que ese tipo de color me resultaba mui familiar, no le quise dar importancia y me senté en el suelo, ya que estaba cansado de pasearme por la sala. Tenia una talla algo decente, ni mui grande, ni mui pequeña, no me imagino a Starfire llevando algo como esto, este estilo me recuerda mas al de Rae….

-Entre en pánico en seguida, empeze a sudar mucho y tire la prenda como si me estuviera ardiendo en la mano. Esto es malo en todos los sentidos, colega, acabo de tocar ropa interior de chica, no solo de chica, si no de Raven en concreto, ¿Qué puedo hacer con esto?, seguro que se le habrá caído de la cesta de la ropa. Conociéndola seguro que lo tendrá bien doblado y contado en su armario o algo por el estilo, pero si estaba aquí, quiere decir que no tardara en darse cuenta que le falta uno, y si le falta una prenda, volverá aquí a por ella. Corrí a dejarla donde la deje, aunque un poco mas alejado para que no me vieran cerca de ella. Justo a tiempo acabo de secarse la ropa, la recogí lo más rápido que pude y salí de la sala, para tropezarme con algo delante de mí, es de notar que sostenía un montón de ropa, eso dificulta mucho la visión. Cuando me levante vi a alguien también levantándose, cuando me di cuenta me quede de piedra y casi sin aliento, la persona delante de mí era Raven.

Rv: Veo que por fin te as decidido a limpiar tu habitación, -Levantándose y espolsando su capa- Deberías hacerlo mas a menudo, que tengas que ADN animal, no quiere decir que vivas como un animal. (Carente de emoción e interés)

-Me quede aun en el suelo, sin moverme, escuche sus palabras, pero no entendí nada. Estaba asustado por lo que fuera a pasar, aunque recobre el sentido para dar unas cuantas respiraciones y levantarme para recoger la ropa que ahora estaba en el suelo.

Cb: Ya sabes Rae, algunas costumbres tardan en morir. (Riéndose nerviosamente)

Rae: Es Raven, -Corrigiendo- Tienes razón, aun así, deberías no dejar la ropa tanto tiempo sucia, te recuerdo que mi habitación es la mas cercana a la tuya y llega el olor hasta allí. (Advirtió con mucha autoridad)

Cb: Si, si, lo entiendo, no mas ropa sucia por mas de 6 meses, -Bromeando sin atreverse a mirarla- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿as venido a ayudarme con la ropa? (Se aventuro a preguntar)

Rv: No, he venido a buscar algo que e perdido. (Le informo mientras miraba la sala)

-Se detuvo en seguida, sabia perfectamente lo que estaba buscando, tenia que irse mientras aun podía, no quería que le interrogara mientras estaba enchanchado a la pared con los poderes de Raven. Recogió lo que quedaba de ropa y se preparó para irse.

Cb: Pues buena suerte en encontrar lo que sea que haya perdido, -Intentando abrir la puerta- Seguro que lo acabas encontrando. (Forcejeando la puerta)

Rv: Espera que te ayudo, -Convoco sus poderes y la puerta se abrió- Si tienes las manos llenas no creo que puedas abrir nada, -Siendo evidente- No bayas a dejar nada de tu ropa por la torre, a nadie le interesa el olor a zoológico.

Cb: ¡!OYE¡! -Protesto girándose para mirarla- Yo no apesto tanto. (Intento quejarse)

Rv: Lo que tu digas. (Sin prestarle mucha atención)

-Chico Bestia se sentía como si le trataran como un niño, muchas veces deseaba que le vieran como de verdad es, alguien importante en el equipo, sin importar como pensara o actuara frente a otras personas. Mientras pensaba eso, su mirada se dirigió a Raven, quien daba vueltas mirando a todos lados, inconscientemente, le observo el cuerpo y sucesivamente subió y bajo su mirada como si estuviera hipnotizado, en cierto momento se imagino el sujetado en el pecho de Raven y le resulto atractivo y bastante provocador.

-Se dio cuenta de lo que su mente esta haciendo, se pego un par de manotazos en la cara para centrarse.

Cb: Bueno me voy, -No pensando más en ello- Adiós. (Se despidió)

Rv: Adiós. (Aun de espaldas)

-Me gustaría decir que después de aquello todo fue como si nada hubiera pasado, pero no fue así, cada reunión, cada vez que nos cruzamos, me viene a la mente el sujetador y me es difícil pensar en nada más. Se me ocurrió evitarla durante un tiempo haber si así dejaba de pensar en ello. Al principio funciono, pero algunos momentos fugaces me venían a la mente, tenia que buscar algo con lo que mantenerme ocupado, buscar una distracción. Me puso a los videojuegos, daba igual las horas, aun me venia a la mente. Después pensé que salir de la Torre sería la solución, llamé a Cyborg para dar una vuelta, no quiso porque estaba con su coche. Robin no aceptaría, tampoco le hacía ilusión salir con su líder. Starfire seria la mejor opción, tendría que aguantar los paseas por la tienda de ropa y perfumes, pero tenía que intentarlo.

-La primera vez tenia miedo de lo que me esperaba, no me imagine que me lo acabaría pasando bien. Hemos ido a un montón de tiendas, la de ropa, cómics, perfumes, videojuegos, Etc…, Le di las gracias y le propuse repetirlo mas seguido, estaba encantada con la idea, así fue como cada dos días nos íbamos fuera de la torre para divertirnos en lo que fuera. Compartimos no solo el tiempo, si no también hablamos mucho y dimos nuestros propios puntos de vista sobre las cosas, llegue a ser mas cercano y me emocione en saber que tenia a alguien confiable que no se burlara de él, Starfire es una chica magnifica, no dejaría que nadie le hiciera nada, es la mejor amiga que se podría pedir en el mundo.

- **Fin** **flashback** **-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Exención de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los Teen Titans, Los derechos los tienen DC comics y Glen Murakami.**

-Mientras Chico Bestia seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, sus amigos habían reanudado la partida. Da lo mismo las veces que pensara en ello no encontraba manera de quitarse de la cabeza aquello, simplemente lo dejo apartado y volvió su atención al juego justo a tiempo para ver una pequeña disputa.

Rb: Te digo que no puede ser.

Star: No entiendo donde esta la dificultad en lo que pido ¿Acaso deseas usar "Las excepciones" para no hacerlo? (Aclaro)

Rb: Esto es mucho mas complicado de lo que imaginas.

-No entiendo lo que pasaba, mire a mis compañeros buscando una respuesta. Cyborg estaba cerca de ellos, pero con una sonrisa traviesa, supongo que ha tenido algo que ver. Raven seguía donde estaba sin ninguna expresión como es normal, tampoco debo molestarla no sea que se enfade por alguna razón. Me acerque a Cyborg y con unos golpes en su hombre le señale a la pareja de delante para saber lo que pasaba.

Cy: Menos mal que te unes a nosotros, -Molestando un poco- para resumir Robin eligió el reto y Starfire le propuso que se quitara su antifaz. (Aclarando las dudas)

Cb: ¿Por qué no se la quita y ya? Quiero decir, es solo una máscara.

Rv: No es tan simple, -Intervino en la conversación- es parte de su identidad y vida, me imagino que debe ser algo mui personal para él, por mui tonto que parezca visto por nosotros. (Mirándolos)

Cy: Bueno … puedo imaginármelo -Reflexionando-, aun así, mejor ver lo qué pasa, -Animándose – porque la siguiente puede ser para alguno de ustedes. (Riéndose)

-Se volvieron para ver a Starfire y Robin que parece empeorar con el tiempo, siendo novios podrían tener otra forma de decirse las cosas o interpretarlas, pero no parece que vayan a llegar a un acuerdo. Los demás no querían meterse en el fuego cuarzo, la peor combinación de bandos. Estaba Robin líder del equipo y mentor, si no escoges su bando podía hacerte los días difíciles y con entrenamiento excesivo. Starfire la hermana y el lado dulce del equipo, si no te unes tienes a una posible ex-amiga o también el tratamiento del silencio y un cargo de conciencia para los días posteriores.

Star: No entiendo las quejas y rechazos sobre la máscara, me parece lógico que una pareja no tenga que haber secretos.

Rb: Tener una relación no quiere decir que no puedas guardarte algunas cosas para uno mismo. (Se defendió)

Star: Quieres decir que cuando nos casemos y tengamos Bluforgs, ¿Tendrás secretos que no querrás que sepa? (Queriendo una respuesta)

Rb: ¿Ca-Ca-Cas … Casarnos? -Le pillo con la guardia baja ante tal declaración- Es algo mui pronto para nosotros Star … (Sin saber cómo seguir)

Star: ¿Pronto? Cuando un Tamaran se compromete a una relación sentimental, esta preparado para el compromiso inminente entre ellos.

-El Chico Maravilla estaba en una completa perdida de palabras, sabia que estaban empezando una relación sentimental, tenia que estar preparado para las adversidades y diferentes opiniones. Nunca le espero una declaración de matrimonio tan pronto, técnicamente estaba en lo cierto ella, pero tampoco tenia idea de cuan lejos estaba mirando en el futuro.

Cb: Colega, son palabras mui grandes. (Impresionado)

Rv: En teoría, eso es lo que significa "Estar en una relación", sin embargo, la gente solo buscar pasar el rato o ser infieles para no preocuparse por el futuro. (Descontenta con la diferencia entre ambas culturas)

Cy: No tiene por qué ser así, -Interviniendo- es cierto lo que has dicho y tendría que ser así, pero no estamos obligados en muchos casos. -Mirando hacia ellos se dio cuenta que no entendían lo que quería decir- Resumiendo; Estamos en una época libre donde cada pareja tiene una relación distinta y diferente, ya no hace falta seguir con lo tradicional de siempre y eso deja mucha mas libertad para poder dar nuestra opinión y forma de hacer las cosas con nuestra pareja.

Rb/Rv/Star/Cb: (._.)

Cy: Olvidad lo que he dicho, lo único que quería decir es que cada uno tiene una relación diferente. (Resignado por intentar ser culto)

Star: Entiendo lo que as querido decir amigo, mejor lo dejamos como esta -Mirando a Robin- Tal vez no es malo guardar algo para uno mismo. (Aceptando esa condición)

Rb: Gracias Star. -Menos mal, ya pensaba que tenia que revelar mi identidad por un juego, Batman no me volvería hablar. – (Pensó suspirando)

Cy: Si, si, si mui bonito todo, ¿A quién le toca mover? (Pregunto ansiosamente)

Rv: A mí.

-Giro la botella con desinterés, no tenia nada pensado para preguntar o retar, se dijo a si misma que se le ocurriría algo cuando le tocase a la persona en cuestión. Los únicos preocupados eran Chico Bestia y Robin, sabían que con Starfire no seria mui dura considerando que es la única amiga que tiene y pocas cosas son las que puedan incomodarla, ya que era una persona mui brillante para su gusto. Robin no estaba seguro de que pensar, por un lado, era Raven de quien hablaban, una persona segura y madura que no se dejara llevarse por un juego tonto como este, aunque también estaba la duda de aprovecharse de la situación y sacarle provecho. Chico Bestia esta quien peor lo estaba pasando, quería mantenerse tranquilo por fuera, pero por dentro estaba asustado, puede que intentara avergonzarle por todas las bromas que sufrió de su parte en el pasado.

-La botella se detuvo en Starfire para alivio de los chicos y alegría de ella, Raven se percato de la tranquilidad de sus compañeros cuando nos les toco a ellos, puede que pensaran en alguna cosa que les preocupara, sin embargo, ese no era su tema a debatir ya que tenía que centrarse en su amiga.

Rv: ¿Qué eliges?

Star: ¿Qué debo elegir?

Rv: Es decisión tuya.

Star: ¿Quieres que diga la verdad?

Rv: Es decisión tuya. (Repitió)

Star: ¿Tal vez la obediencia? (Intento de nuevo)

Rv: Lo que quieras.

Star: ¿Cuál te gustaría que decidiera?

Rv: ¡! **STARFIRE** ¡! -Se quedo sin paciencia- Debes hacerlo tú misma, ya decidiré lo que pregunte o lo que te haga hacer, ¿Entendido? (Se lo dijo lo más paciente posible)

-Los chicos salieron detrás del sofá donde se escondieron del arrebato inicial, echaron un vistazo haber si era seguro, se acercaron a sus respectivos lugares sin hacer mucho ruido. Sabían que Raven era paciente y de alta tolerancia en muchos casos (Prueba de ello era las muchas veces que Chico Bestia la hacia enojar) pero todo tiene un límite, sabía que su amiga no lo hacia a malas, era mui desinteresada y siempre dejaba que los demás tomaran las decisiones o las iniciativas en muchos casos.

Star: Entiendo, losiento amiga solo intentaba saber lo que te gustaría que escogiera. (Apenada)

Rv: Lo entiendo, ahora por favor elige. (Queriendo que acabase)

Star: La obediencia.

Rv: Quiero que traigas la cosa que tengas más aprecio ante nosotros.

Star: Eso es fácil, sois vosotros amigos. (Estiro los brazos hacia ellos)

Rb: Eso es mui bonito, gracias por pensar así de nosotros.

Cy: La verdad es que me lo esperaba, aun así, son unas palabras mui dulces y me hacen querer llorar de alegría.

Cb: Eres la mejor estar. (Dándole un pulgar en alto)

Rv: Vale, pero eso no era en lo que me refería, -No entendiendo como puede alargarse tanto esto- Algo material o que consideres un buen recuerdo. (Intento explicarle)

Star: Bueno, tengo muchas cosas, pero tengo algo mui preciado para mí, ahora vuelvo amigos. (Salió volando a la puerta)

Rb: ¿Por qué le has pedido algo así?

Rv: No tengo porque responder. (No queriendo responder)

Cy: Chica estas mas misteriosa que de costumbre, no me digas que te as comido una ensalada de Chico Bestia y te ha sentado mal.

Cb: ¡OYE! (Ofendido)

Rv: ¿Quieres decirme algo con eso Cyborg? (Le echo una de sus miradas)

Cy: Nada, nada -Echándose un poco más lejos de su sitio- era una pregunta amistosa jejeje. (Sin mucha confianza)

Rb: Supongo que deberíamos continuar, no tardara en volver, pero aun así no tentaremos a la suerte. (Mirando a Raven)

Rv: Como sea.

-Era el turno de Robin, giro la botella deteniéndose en Chico Bestia. Cuando estaba apunto de hablar se abrieron las puertas. Vieron a Starfire con una libreta en su mano, se sentó en el sofá y se dio cuenta que la botella había señalado a su amigo verde.

Star: ¿Te toco el turno Chico Bestia?

Cb: Si, pero tengo curiosidad por lo que as traído, ¿será una revista de chicos? (Sabiendo a quien molestar con esa pregunta)

Rb: Seguro que es otra cosa. (No queriendo admitir que estaba un poco celoso)

Star: Es una libreta de recuerdos.

Rv: ¿Un álbum de fotos? No sabía que tenías una.

Star: Fue un regalo de parte de Chico Bestia.

Rb: ¿Por qué te lo regalo? (Sin entender este gesto de amabilidad viniendo del bromista del grupo)

Cb: No hace falta que respondas Star, -Se apresuro a decirle- recuerda que solo te han pedido que enseñes, no que respondas a las preguntas. (Evitando que les dijera nada)

Star: Tienes razón, losiento amigos, pero os puedo enseñar unas páginas. (Abriendo el álbum)

Rv: Espero que no salgan fotos ridículas de nosotros. (Mirando el álbum con atención)

-Ojearon las paginas llenas de fotos, la gran mayoría de ellos haciendo lo habitual. Comiendo pizza, en el parque de Jump city, en el techo de la torre, algunas en misiones fuera de la ciudad. Comentaron muchas de las fotos y otras que no sabían que estaban, las interesantes fueron las ultimas fotos, notaron los cambios de las primeras a las ultimas, el tiempo pasaba sin que ellos se dieran cuenta cambiando algunos de sus aspectos habituales. Siendo algunos cambios notables como; El pelo de Starfire era más largo y brillante aprovechado con una figura más elegante. Robin había crecido 2 pulgadas (Aunque Cyborg comento que eso no se notaba, haciendo enfadar a su líder). Raven parecía mucho más expresiva a medida que pasaban las fotos demostrando que había cambiado para mejor. Chico Bestia también creció unas pulgas, sus colmillos eran mas largos y su expresión facial ya no parecía tan infantil como se recordaba. Este viaje por los recuerdos trajo muchos buenos momentos en cada uno de ellos, pero uno de ellos noto que nadie había hecho una pregunta importante.

Rv: ¿Por qué este álbum es lo mas preciado para ti? -Pregunto con cuidado- se que salimos todos en esas fotos, pero aun así me gustaría que me lo explicases.

Star: Veréis amigos, tiempo atrás cuando caminaba por el centro comercial vi una tienda donde hacia unas fotos preciosa sobre animales, paisajes y muchas cosas gloriosas. -Todos imaginaron la escena- en ese momento me acompañaba Chico Bestia quien amablemente llevaba mis pertenencias. (Saludando a su amigo)

Cb: Tengo suerte que podía convertirme en un gorila, no sabéis cuantas bolsas tenía que cargar. (Recordando aquello)

Rv: (¿Por qué últimamente Star esta pasando tiempo con Chico Bestia? Quizás lo este pensando mucho, solo son unos amigos que salen cuando no tienen nada mejor que hacer.)

Grosero: Alguien de aquí cerca la están excluyendo.

Rv: No lo dirás por mi ¿Verdad? (Empezando a enfadarse)

Conocimiento: No te enfades con ella, inconscientemente tu misma te as puesto en esa posición, siendo claro también que tu no querías a ninguna de esas cosas.

Rv: Lo sé, -Contesto cansada- supongo que este juego me está poniendo de los nervios y no pienso con claridad.

Tímido: Puede se hayan hartado y ya no quieran quedar mas con nosotras. (Empezando a llorar)

Sabiduría: Tímido no pienses así, ellos saben que necesitamos un tiempo para controlar nuestros poderes, están siendo considerados.

Feliz: Claro que si hermana, echo de menos los chistes de Chico Bestia, pero sé que en algún momento volverá con más bromas e intentará hacernos reír como antes.

Afecto: Sugiero que hablemos de lo que podemos pedirle cuando sea nuestro turno. (Babeando)

Valentía: Me apunto, se de algunas que son mui directas e interesantes. (Se junto con sus hermanas)

Furia: Me estoy aburriendo, -Bostezo- Este juego no es nada divertido, debería de haber mas acción, vergüenza, deseos ocultos y secretos sin reconocer.

Rv: Bastante es que tenga a los demás dándome dolor de cabeza, ahora tengo en mi cabeza el propio dolor empeorándolo.

-No estando contenta con la falta de concentración, corto la conexión por ahora con sus "Yo" para mas tarde. Escucho la explicación que estaba dando su compañero sobre el álbum de Starfire.

Cb: Se puso triste porque lo álbumes que había en el los escaparates eran mui bonitos y ella no tenía ninguna foto, es por qué nunca había hecho fotos. Cuando llegamos a casa saque mi álbum y compre un encuadernado nuevo para hacerlo a gusto de ella.

Cy: Quien pensaría que tu hicieras estas cosas, me impresionas pequeñín. (Revolviendo su pelo)

Rb: Has hecho algo digno de reconocer, tengo una impresión de ti bastante bueno ahora. (Sonriendo)

Cb: Bueno colega, solo pensé que estaría bien que lo tuviera ella en vez de yo, ya que soy mui torpe y seguro que lo acabaría perdiendo. (Sonrió de vergüenza)

Star: Aun así, me hiciste el mejor regalo del mundo, me diste tus recuerdos de nosotros a mí. Nada se compara con el regalo de los momentos que pasamos con los demás, gracias Chico Bestia. (Abrazando a su amigo)

Rv: No creía que fuera posible para pensar en algo tan bueno.

Rb: Chicos, se que estamos teniendo un momento, pero antes de que se haga mas tarde debemos continuar con el juego, que me toca preguntar que debe elegir. (Sabiendo que si se hacía más tarde no acabarían nunca)

Cb: Bien, adelante Rob, estoy listo para lo que me eches, elijo verdad. (Sonando tranquilo)

Rb: Como veo que estas mui tranquilo, no te voy a preguntar nada difícil de responder. (Sonriendo)

Rv: Supongo que se pondrá interesante. (Dijo esperando algo que valiera la pena)

Cy: Si chica, por eso estoy aquí. (Emocionado)

Star: Amigos estoy ansiosa. (Cogiendo un cojín con fuerza)

Cb: (Puede que retarle no haya sido una buena idea, mejor tengo cuidado)

Rb: ¿Qué tipo de gustos tienes sobre el sexo?.

 **-Chicos lo dejo aquí, por favor dejad comentarios para saber que estáis hay y además darme algunas ideas jajaja, que baya bien, ahora me toca actualizar mi otra historia.**


End file.
